Chloe Armstrong
Mysterious. Is she a spy or isn't she? How does she know so much about the Cities of Power? Why does she crop up at such oddly convenient times? And who is she *really* working for? Canon Chloe Armstrong was the daughter of the Senator from California. She grew up rich and well-educated, went to Harvard, and graduated with a degree in political science. Subsequently, her father employed her as his assistant. As her father was in charge of the funding for the Stargate Program, Chloe was privy to the secrets of the program. She travelled with him to a planet to oversee the operation of an offworld base. Unfortunately, the base was attacked by the mercenary Lucien Alliance, and it had to be evacuated -- not to Earth, but through the stargate to a strange address halfway across the universe. Chloe's father was caught in a hallway collapse and arrived injured. He sacrificed himself in order to save the ship's oxygen supply. Chloe found herself out of her depth, in mourning, and trapped on a ship where she had no relevant expertise and no hope of getting home. Later, the ship was caught in a space battle with aliens, and Chloe was kidnapped and placed into a water tank/cell. Bete Noire Entrance From the water tank, from Chloe's point of view, she swam upwards, kicked free of the mask, and broke the surface in Bete Noire's harbor. Sisters of the Resurrection Chloe was taken in by the Sisters of the Resurrection, who taught her discipline and silence, and ruthlessness. She was forced to knife a homeless person to death in order to 'graduate' from the nuns' school. ??? After the Sisters of the Resurrection, Chloe joined an unknown Order. She has indicated that she has taken a vow of silence, and will not speak of what the Order is or what its goals are. This Order presumably taught her skills in assassination and intrusion, and how to walk between worlds. The Hierarchy Chloe, with the overconfidence of new training, decided that she could drastically increase her strength by allowing herself to be taken over by a demon of the Hierarchy. She believed that she would be able to control the demon, and thus would be able to infiltrate one of the most insidious organizations in the multiverse. She was unsuccessful. About a week later, she was called into Bete Noire to replace Eli Wallace’s demon. Chloe’s often erratic actions, wavering between loyalty to the Hierarchy, hatred and affection for the Stargate cast, and random inexplicable outbursts were a result of a base conflict within her body. Neither she nor the demon could maintain full control, but neither of them were willing to admit that to anyone, so they just continued fighting, each of them hoping that they could eventually win. While working for the Hierarchy, Chloe managed to convince them that it was best to seek out the Icon of Illyria, the most powerful object in the city. She then connected the Icon of Illyria with a curse that would alert the leader of Yellow Springs, the City of Death (rumored), when it was found. Finally, she made an announcement of rewards to anyone who could locate the icon. No one managed to find the Icon, but the Sisters of the Resurrection were curious about the actions of their former pupil, and sought it out themselves. They found it buried in Bete Noire’s graveyard and dug it up. As soon as they touched it, the curse was activated. A pulse of energy shook the city, and it broke the icon into pieces, giving perhaps hundreds of people a little mysterious bladed weapon. This fit in perfectly with Chloe's plan. Recruiting the wrong guy Chloe began recruiting people to help her organization start the war between Bete Noire and Yellow Springs. She was careful to keep her loyalties in question, and let people assume that she was working for either the Hierarchy or Yellow Springs as it suited her purpose. Unfortunately, one day, she asked the wrong person. Namely, Bruce Wayne. Wayne contacted the Hierarchy and alerted them to Chloe's treachery. She was taken by Ginny Weasley in a very public battle, and her execution was broadcast to the entire city through video transmission. Resurrection Chloe revived shortly after the wish event of Metaplot Arc 2. She seemed disoriented, and claimed that she had been in Heaven before being awakened. She mentioned that she knew the way to Babylon, and that she would be willing to guide people there. She subsequently disappeared and has not been seen since. Category:NPCs Category:The Hierarchy